


Perspectives on Fingon's Death

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his death, Fingon's cousins and sibling reflect on him and his death's effect on Maedhros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives on Fingon's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks challenge Seven.

  
_1._ _Celegorm_   


  
Maedhros is screaming in his sleep again. 

He always seems to be screaming now. Maglor banned the servants from going anywhere near our camp while he recovers, but Maedhros won’t stop screaming. 

Caranthir was right. We should have waited until Maedhros had recovered from his injuries before letting him hear about Fingon’s death. These nightmares seem to be sapping his strength away. If he does not start to regain his strength soon…

Perhaps our family really is cursed. It has not escaped my notice that both my favorite cousin and Maedhros’ are among the dead, while Galadriel and Turgon, who largely avoided us, are still alive. 

I already lost my youngest brother. I don’t want to lose my oldest brother too. 

  
_2\. Galadriel_

Fingon is dead. 

Celeborn is staring at me now, worried. I regret not reassuring him that I am fine, but Orodreth’s voice is still echoing in my head. 

Fingon was the oldest of us. 

If he had not been so obsessed, so friendly was our half-cousins, he would still be alive now. 

At least Orodreth was smart enough to stay away from the battle and them. 

Turgon was apparently at the battle as well. He has hated the Fëanorions since the Ice, I wonder why he joined a battle based on their plans.

I am glad Celeborn and I fled over the mountains. I don’t think I could have been there and watched my cousin die, or risk Celeborn dying. 

  
_3\. Curufin_

Fingon is dead. 

For the first time, I begin to regret that Celegorm and I basically led Finrod to his death. I know Celegorm does, listening to Maedhros cry out when he first wakes from nightmares and spots Celegorm’s hair, calling out for Finrod. 

If we had done something differently, Nargothrond would have sent soldiers to the battle. Maybe they would have been standing where Fingon was. Maybe they would have died in place of him. Maybe my brother wouldn’t be lost in nightmares again tonight. 

Maybe I wouldn’t be sitting here, watching him cry out in his sleep and wondering if I made the right choice. 

  
_4\. Orodreth_

Now that Galadriel is aware of Fingon’s death, I can relax for a moment. 

Only for a moment. Finduilas is around here somewhere, staring out in the night, wondering who will be next. 

Perhaps it will be me. 

I am almost sure it will be me. Telling the future was Melian’s skill, and now my sister’s, but I cannot help but think that death haunts me now. 

The Fëanorions will survive us all, most likely. I wonder if they now regret that their actions have led to so many senseless deaths. 

Something tells me that Maedhros does regret it. 

Finduilas will have to wait for a moment. I need to write my cousin a letter, expressing my sympathies. 

Fingon was always trying to get both sides of his family together again. Turgon and Galadriel will not try to, so that duty will become mine, for however long it lasts. 

  
_5\. Caranthir_

My brothers are all focused on Maedhros. 

I can understand why.

Fingon was the last of us who should have died, my brother’s last companion that wasn’t one of his own brothers. He was good for Maedhros. 

Fingon was the best of us, in many ways. I suspect that once Maedhros recovers, he will do his best to forget our cousin, until he can’t anymore and tries to erase all records of Fingon’s misdeeds from our history. 

Because Fingon was also the worst of us, for the same reasons that made him so good. Idealistic, proud, never afraid to run ahead, dedicated to my brother...

He lived the same way he died. 

  
_6\. Turgon_

All of my siblings are dead now. 

I am retreating back to my hidden city, where I will try and keep my daughter and nephew safe, for as long as I can. Maeglin is beside me at the moment, staring at me as though he fears I am about to break down. 

I cannot break down. 

But I can’t help but regret the many arguments I had with Fingon about our cousins. It was so much wasted time, when I knew he wouldn’t change his mind, no matter what I said. 

I hope Maedhros regrets that he led my brother to his death, like I always knew he would. 

  
_7\. Maglor_

I had thought I would never have to see my brother like this again. 

The last time was right after Fingon brought him back. I suppose this is somewhat fitting, that the death of the elf that saved him would be the death that broke him again. 

I just want my brother back. I lost him for too long before, following Atar’s death. Nobody should have to deal with losing two brothers and their father in such a short period of time.

 

I couldn’t be strong enough for my other brothers then and I can’t now. I know that Celegorm and Curufin are lost in their own thoughts, and Amrod will not return until he’s sure that he’s not about to lose Maedhros like he lost Amras. Caranthir is the only one of us coping well. 

Maedhros is crying again for Fingon. 

I am a horrible cousin, because I hate my cousin for doing this to him, however much I know Fingon did not choose to die. He should have been more careful, he shouldn’t have listened to my brother, he shouldn’t have agreed to these plans….

He shouldn’t have died.


End file.
